


NCIS drabbles.

by LoghstWayBeyondLife



Series: NCIS [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, PTSD, Panic Attacks, more to be added as I write, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoghstWayBeyondLife/pseuds/LoghstWayBeyondLife
Summary: This is a collection of little bits I've written that could probably be connected into an actual story if a could be bothered and wasn't lazy : )Trigger Warnings present!!Particular Self Harm and Panic AttacksProbably for most drabbles cos these are vent fics really xD
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Original Female Character, Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Original Female Character(s), Jacqueline Sloane & Original Female Character
Series: NCIS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147628
Kudos: 2





	1. |1|

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING -  
> PANIC ATTACK  
> FLASHBACK

“Jessica..” Ellie's voice rang in her ears “Jessie..breathe..in...out'' Jessica struggled to clear her head, her mind foggy and body numb. She could hear the indistinct chatter of panicked voices around her but couldn't hear the words. Her chest aches and breaths were labored. She didn’t know how long she’d been there, heaped on the floor in the back of the room (after being escorted there) but her mind was finally clearing and the visions of her time in Afghanistan, the IED, the death, the destruction...the horrors. Then suddenly she was back there, the heat, the humidity, the noises. 

Jessie WAS DRAGGED OFF INTO THE SURROUNDING SHRUBS, the feeling of the ground harsh against her back, ears ringing. She looked at her savior to see the face of her fellow marine who was a part of her team, the Lardy’s, who were made up of 6 marines based on the front line in Iraq.

The next thing she knew she was tied to a chair, pain surging through her body as voices echoed in the foreign language around her.

Then something unfamiliar...her name...In English 

“Jess?... Jessica...hey, deep breathes” Her vision seemed to refocus and her mind cleared a little as she centered in on the voice. 

“In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8” it was a feminine voice, but she couldn’t make it out, all she could see was blurred blonde hair. 

“Hey, Jessica...here” she flinched at the sudden contact on her hand but whoever it was didn’t pull away. “Here…” her hand was guided slowly to the chest of the other women, hovering over the heart of the other. 

“Focus on that, copy how it feels” the voice was soothing and soon enough her surroundings became more clear and her head less pounding, memories of the past fading to the back of her mind, 

With a big intake of air, the panic attack had subsided. 

“Jack..?” Jessica’s voice was unsure and a little shocked...why was Jack here?

“Hey...Jessie..you okay?” Ellie sounded relieved. 

She offered a shaky nod, her senses finally settled, she could feel the seat beneath her, Ellie's hand gently on her knee, her hand on Jack's chest, the other held against her own.

“Sloane, take her to your office out of the way, so she can recuperate.” The voice was Vance's, _fuck now I’ve really messed everything up_. She had of course given the director bits of her past when she was considered for the job but couldn’t bring herself to go into detail, scared it would mean she can’t have the job and her past still brings her pain when thinking about it. 

She silently let Special agent Jacqueline Sloane guide her out of MTAC and down the hall to her office, a hand gently around her back to guide her, she faintly heard Ellie picking up her briefing with Agent Eliana Dengra, of the Barcelona office, they had been tracking illegal weapon smuggling in Iran, Iraq, turkey, and Syria for the past 6 months. 

She was sitting in Jack's big chair that sat just behind her door, shoes off, feet tucked under herself, jack in a similar position but behind her desk, glasses pulled over her eyes as she typed. There was silence between the two until a few minutes, and a disappointed glance at her empty mug later, Jack broke the silence.

“Can I get you a drink?” 

The two hadn’t interacted much, other than when working on a case that she had gotten pulled into with the team or needed a suspect profiling. They hadn’t had many social interactions otherwise. 

“Coffee, black please - no sugar” her voice was hoarse, she then realized she must have been crying earlier. Jack gave her a soft smile, placing a soft hand on her knee as she passed for the coffee machine. 

“You are free to go, you know,” Jack laughed and Jessica shrugged

“Still feeling a little sensitive” she shrugged again “the quiet help” she tried a small smile. 

Jack handed her the steaming mug, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder,

“Then you are welcome to stay as long as you need and my door is always open, whether it be for a chat or the quiet.” 

And with that Jack went back to her desk to continue working. Jessica felt exhausted in more ways than one - it wasn’t her first rodeo with panic attacks and it won’t be her last and she hated nothing more than how they left her feeling, drained and tired.

She wasn’t sure of when, or even aware of falling asleep but the next thing she knew the agent of whom office she was in was waking her up. 

“Jess, Jessica?” she gently shook agent Delanie's shoulder slightly feeling sorry for the girl who had had a rough day. It was getting late and Jack was about to leave to grab some dinner before returning to her desk but didn’t want to leave the girl. 

“Jack?” She let out a yawn, “what time is it?” she stretched out her aching muscles. “A little after 6, I'm going out for dinner? You want to join, or I can drop you at home?” Jack's bright smile calmed her racing heart. 

“Dinner sounds good” she smiled, reaching for the hand offered to her and grabbing a green lollipop as she left. They stopped by the rest of the team, Jessica wanting to thank Ellie for being such a help and saying goodnight before collecting her things and following Jack to the elevator... 


	2. |2|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what this would fall under trigger warning wise  
> TRIGGER WARNING - PANIC   
> will have to do

“No! Don’t - Don’t touch ME!” Jessica screamed, flinching away from the caring touch of Jacqueline Sloane, Delainies eyes wild, breathing fast and shallow, their whole body trembling in uncontrollable fear. 

“I’m not going to hurt you” Sloane’s voice was soft and quiet despite her initial fear, gently taking Jessica by the hand holding it firmly. Their eyes met. “Listen to me, you’re safe and they aren't going to hurt you...I’m here now. Trust me, I won’t let anyone hurt you”  
Jack almost expected her friend to yank their hand away in panic, but they didn’t -- instead, they relaxed a little, tears forming in their eyes and let out a sigh. “I…”   
“It’s okay” Sloane spoke with a broad smile, pulling Jessica into a hug after they didn’t show resistance. “It’s okay...I’m here”

Jessica was tense and scared, her whole body felt like it was on fire. This was the 3rd panic attack of the week, and it was only Tuesday granted it was the only one at work...so far  
Her anxiety felt like it had increased ten folds recently, though she couldn't figure out the trigger for love nor money and it only made things worse.   
The caring Jack Sloane had found her coworker in the breakroom, body shaking and hands pulling at her hair. 

Jacqueline's heart ached for her friends suffering and would do anything to take it all away, nobody deserved so much hurt especially so young.   
"I've got you, Jessie, it's okay" The elder of the two stroked calming movements down Delanie's back with one hand and with the other made circles on her knuckles, distracting her hands from pulling at her hair. 

It was a while before Jessica finally rested into Jack, her panic and anxiety subsided making way for silent but body racking tears. Jack didn't make a move, no matter how much her knee began to throb from its tucked position.   
"Thanks, Jack...I should probably get back to work" Jack let Jessica make the first move with getting up off the floor, accepting the hand that was offered to help her up - she hid the wince as her knee stretched out. "I'm sorry to have to have bother-" Jessica started her apology only to be cut off. "Now Jess, non of that. I'm your friend and friends are there for each other" Jack smiled "I told you id be there to help you whenever you need me" Jessica gave a smile in return but not quite as big as Jack.

Several moments passed and Agent Delaney made no effort to leave the break room, jack picked up i=on her hesitation figuring it will be how her mind it working after the attack- " you can always come up to my office you know" jack smiled "I can't I need to get my work done, I'm behind on like 3 assignments and have 4 reported to fill out and -" her ramblings were silenced by a hand on her arm. Jack let out a small laugh "Jess if you think going into the squad room is too big of a task - especially when you are behind on your work, you can always fetch your work into my office - I offer silence and coffee - but it isn't a requirement or something you have to do- just know it is there as an option. "Jack smiled before grabbing a soda from the vending machine.   
Jessica was in a bit of stunned silence uncertain of how to respond and before she got the chance Jack rested her hand on her shoulder one last time before leaving with the words "You know where to find me" and a smile. 

it wasn't even 30 minutes later when she found there was too much for her foggy mind to handle in the squad room - especially with the rush of the main team right by her desk, that she found herself at Jack's door.


End file.
